The Major and His Lady
by Oona4
Summary: Jasper along with Peter and Charlotte, live in a large city. Working for the Volturi, he finally meets his true mate. The only problem is she is human and does not know he is a Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

The Major and His Lady

By Oona 4

Summary: While out running one day, Jasper sees a human girl that catches his eye. He, Peter, and Charlotte live in a big city, and work for the Volturi, avoiding humans if possible. That is until now; it looks like Major Whitlock is off the market. This little human, just happens to be his mate

Chapter One:

He first saw her walking down the street. Normally he wouldn't even give the humans a second glance, but there was something about her. It was the way she looked, so tired, and so defeated like she needed a friend that had his old heart stirring within his chest, making him want to learn more about her.

Two days later, he saw her again, wonder of wonders she lived near him. Now it's been two months and okay, he'll admit it he's been stalking her, well almost.

His brother Peter thinks it's funny that he has coffee every afternoon where she works. Good thing vampires can drink good liquor, and good strong coffee, as long as it's black. So he does every day, sometimes Peter and his wife Charlotte come along too.

Her name tag says Bella, so they talked to her the first night, and ever since she has always seemed so pleased to see them, especially Jasper.

Jasper catches her peeking at him, while she works making coffee, and drinks for other customers.

He has even asked her out, and she agreed. So far they have been on three "_dates_"; a picnic, at which he had to actually eat sandwiches, something he never wants to do again. Then they went to a movie, where she let him hold her hand. Followed by; a nice outdoor, night time country music concert. That, all four of them went to in the park. He sat with her snuggling next to him, until she fell asleep on the blanket, and woke up when the fireworks started.

Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte share a brownstone townhouse not too far away, with a nice park behind it.

All three, work for the Volturi, doing freelance work, representing them if there is trouble with a coven; even training the Guard for the Castle. All three are veterans of the Vampire Wars. All three can live on either diet, human, or animal.

Jasper, had a chance to join a family sixty years ago, but couldn't live the way they do, he does keep in touch with each of them, and has visited them over the years.

Their daughter Alice, had a crush on him once, but has since mated with Edward, the oldest son.

All three of them love being in a large city, there's so much to do, and they can blend in better.

So here he is reading a report from the Volturi about rogue nomads and recent killings nearby when he realizes Bella will be walking home again tonight. Something he heartily dislikes. If she puts herself in danger again; because she is walking through the roughest part of town to get to her apartment; he just might have to let her soon to be _vampire daddy_ come out to play.

He follows her most nights, even if she doesn't know it, but tonight he must take a tour around the outskirts and other bad sections of town, hoping that maybe he'll find these nomads and deal with them.

Still, Peter and Charlotte, should be back from hunting by then. Pretty soon he's going to have to make his move, claim her and make her his.

She's become the most important thing in his life, and she doesn't even know it. If he could he would dream of her.

"Bella" he says her name, as she comes to see if he needs anything before he leaves. "Yes Jasper" She blushes so damn easy, it always makes his night.

"Tonight, can you wait for Peter and Charlotte, before walking home?" she pauses and stares at him for a few moments.

"Why?"

"There have been some muggings nearby, and I must work tonight. I would feel a lot better, knowing you got home safely."

"I'll be fine Jasper, don't worry." Damn he is going to have to pull the _Daddy _card after all.

He touches her cheek, and leans down to whisper in her ear "If you walk home alone tonight, I will spank your bare bottom when I get home" she gasps, and stares up at him stunned. She stands there blinking at him, while taking deep breaths.

"I mean it Bella" he tells her, staring intently into her eyes.

"You really would?" She stammers out, so softly only he could hear it.

"Yes, baby, I really would" He is looking her right in the eyes.

"Okay" she says shyly.

He patted her bottom, and kissed her on the cheek, telling her to be safe, and that he would see her later, leaving while her co-workers smile and smirk at her. She's thankful they didn't hear what he said to her. She would have been mortified.

Time flies, and she has finally closed the shop a little earlier than usual, with her night shift partner. They say goodnight, and each begins the walk home, in different directions.

She is several blocks along, before she remembers Jasper's request.

"Crap! I hope he won't be mad" she says out loud to herself. Deciding to make him something special to smooth over any hurt feelings, she walks along slowly.

_Maybe_ _he won't spank her after all. He couldn't possibly have meant it could he? It was_ _just a_ _threat to make her wait for his brother. I mean who does that these days?_ She mulls this over as she goes on.

After another couple of blocks are past, she does not see the men following her along.

Soon she is walking along a really dark block, with empty buildings, and broken windows a part she hates. Pulling her coat tighter around, her she walks faster, trying to think of something nice to make this block go quicker. Jaspers face comes to mind, along with his slow sexy smile. How she would love to be his, but what can he see in her? Nothing really she is just a plain dull girl.

Suddenly, she is pushed from behind into an alley, where she spins, and almost falls down, finally coming to stop against a brick wall.

Looking up, there's five men surrounding her, and leering at her "Hey baby, what's new?" one of them says, as he tears her hands off the front of her coat, sending the buttons flying.

The others soon surround her, and begin pulling at her clothes, her hair, touching her everywhere at once. She is terrified.

All she can think about is Jasper, and how she let him down, and hoping Peter will find her on his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Peter and Charlotte arrive at the coffee shop just after she leaves, missing her by just a few minutes. "Damn it Char, we missed her" **

**They begin to track her scent and are soon close to where she is being molested. Slowing Peter stops Charlotte with his arm, "I smell Men, five or more, I hear Bella, she's crying" **

**So very quietly, they slip into the alley. What they see makes them see red. Bella is nearly undressed, her clothes all torn, and hanging off her, all five men are manhandling her. She is crying and saying Jaspers name. "Jasper my love" she whispers over and over.**

**Charlotte jumps on one man and throws another aside at the same time, Peter jumps in front of Bella crouching**

"**Hey there fellows, what are you doing to this pretty lady?" **

"**Never mind" they snarl, and try to push him away, but he doesn't budge. **

**He leans back and tells Bella "Close your eyes darling"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because baby girl, Jasper will be mad enough as it is, and if you see what's going to happen to these men, he'll be furious." **

"**Okay Peter" and she complied, but that doesn't mean she didn't hear them as they died. **

**For a few moments, she thinks everyone has left her, even Peter and Charlotte. However, she soon feels hands on her face, and her eyes pop open.**

**Charlotte is tenderly stroking her cheek, "Come on Bella, let's get you home"**

"**Home, do you mean my apartment?"**

"**No sweetheart our home" Peter takes off his coat, places it on Bella, and picks her up bridal style; they are soon running too fast to be seen. **

**She clings to him all the way, arriving at their town house, where he takes her straight to Jasper's room.**

**Charlotte starts to undress her, as Peter fills the tub, and gets out a robe from their room for her. **

**Bella is crying and shaking, they finally get her into the bathroom, and Peter steps out to call Jasper. **

"**Bella, sweetie did they hurt you?" Charlotte asks her.**

"**Yes, they hit me, plus one of them pulled my hair, and scratched my arms. I think my scalp is bleeding, as my head hit the brick wall pretty hard. It could have been worse but you saved me".**

**Charlotte gently gets her into the shower, first to rinse off any blood and dirt, then helps her into the hot soothing bath water.**

"**Charlotte thank you, I was so afraid. Is this Jaspers bathroom?" **

"**Yes, Bella we are at our house, it was closer than you're apartment." **

"**It's nice, and this tub is so big" **

"**Relax now baby girl, he'll be home soon. I am going to get you some clothes, are your keys in your purse, they had picked her purse up in the alley?" **

"**Yes, it's the second apt. on the 1****st**** floor, right after you enter the building, the door code is 1999". Char nodded and headed downstairs, so she would be back before Bella was finished in the tub. **

**Jasper had almost finished running the circuit he planned for tonight, when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Pulling it out he sees it's Peter.**

"**Hey bro everything okay?"**

"**No Jazz, you need to come home, we missed Bella, and she was attacked by some mugger's and rapists tonight" He waited for the fallout.**

**The roar at the other end was deafening, "Jazz? Are you there?" **

"**YES! I am here, running home as we talk, what happened?"**

**Peter tells him, they got there just in time, the men are dead, she is in the tub, and Char is at her apt. getting her things, so she can get dressed when she's out of the tub. **

"**Is she alright Peter?" Jasper was really worried something would happen to her before he changed her.**

"**She's going be bruised and beat up looking for several days, but she seems alright, just keeps asking for you" This brought a smile to Jaspers face.**

"**Peter, I told her, I would spank her, if she didn't wait for you, I meant it" **

"**Jazz she is your mate, you decide if she needs one. You'll have to see if you think she's up to it, if not there's always tomorrow morning" **

"**Your right, though she should have waited, she knows that" hanging up he ran even faster to get home. Why won't women ever listen? He wondered as he ran.**

**He arrived just as Char pulled up in their car. She had packed two suitcases and two duffle bags full of Bella's stuff. **

**Telling Jasper that they would need boxes and tape, to move her out totally if that was what he wanted. No one noticed her, and she made sure all the windows and doors were locked, she even packed the food, so Bella had something to eat tonight. **

"**Char, does she own a nightgown or just pj's?" **

"**She has two soft gowns, so I brought both, why?" **

"**Because she and I are going to have a little talk, when she calms down, and I want her, in a gown, no panties" **

"**Jasper, are you really going to spank her?" **

"**Yes, I am. I told her I would if she didn't wait for you"**

"**Okay, I will just give her one of the gowns" with that Char raced into the house, and Peter and Jasper brought in the bags and the food. **

**Peter put the food away, while Jasper took the bags upstairs, then began making room in his dresser, for her clothes and hanging her items in the closet, placing her bags in the back of the closet when he was done. **

**He was sitting on the bed, when she came out with Char, her hair up in a towel. "Jasper" she whispered, and ran to him, he stood up, and gathered into a hug swinging her around, and kissing her hair, while she cried. **

**Sitting down in his rocking recliner, he held her on his lap, letting her calm down, taking off the towel and drying her hair, he reached for the hair brush off the dresser and began to brush her hair as she relaxed against him. **

"**Darling what happened?" **

"**Oh Jasper, Penny needed to get home as soon as she could after work, we closed a few minutes early, the shop was empty. Then we walked together, until she goes her way home and I turn towards mine."**

"**It was very quiet, and I was planning a surprise for you, when I remembered you asked me to wait for Peter, by then I was at the old industrial area, and was afraid to stop and wait for them to get there, it's so creepy".**

**Seeing Jasper was still waiting for her to finish she continued;**

"**Jasper knowing you would be mad at me, I started walking as fast as I could. Never thinking something was wrong. The next thing I knew, they were pushing me into an alley, and five men were ripping my clothes off" **

**She finally looked up at Jasper, and wished she hadn't, he was beyond mad. **

"**They ruined my only coat, anyway I was trying to fight them off, but there were too many. So I prayed Peter and Charlotte would come, and they did. **

**All the while, I kept your face in my head, and whispered your name, so I wouldn't have to look, at the men or hear their vile comments" **

"**Peter told me to close my eyes, and when I asked why, he told me you would be furious with me if I left them open, so I did and I hope they killed them, Jazz, I really do" **

**This brought Jasper up short; did she know what they were?**

"**Baby, why would you think that?" **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

BPOV:

"Jasper, I am not blind, you three are different, you wear contacts, but your eyes are different, you are not human are you?"

"No we are not"

"Well then, my guess would be Vampires, don't laugh" I was afraid he would be mad at me, about saying they were vampires.

"I am not laughing, are you afraid?" He was staring me, like he was reading my moods or something. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he was doing something different.

"Are you going to eat me, kill me?"

"No, my darling I am not"

"What do you eat?"

"We eat bad people, and we can eat animals if we need to"

"Not me?"

"No baby never you" he smiled at her for the first time. "You are my mate and I am yours, it will always be this way Bella"

"What does that mean?"

"It means; you are my friend, my lover" Making Bella blush. "My mate, and my wife, if you'll have me"

She looked deep into his eyes.

"Take out the contacts" he did and I stared again at his deep red eyes, sighed, and kissed each eye tenderly. He was so beautiful to me just as he is.

"Yes Jasper, I will be your mate, do I get to be like you too?"

"I will change you, when you are ready, first we want you to learn about us, and be sure that you want this life, this eternity with me"

"Jasper, I knew the day you walked into the coffee shop; you were supposed to be with me. I feel like my chest is being is being squeezed, when we are apart. I have wanted to be your lover since day one. Please know, that I have never been anyone's lover, and have no clue what to do" I was blushing so hard my face felt on fire.

Jasper was beyond pleased, with that piece of news. Kissing me on my neck as I continued to tell him how I felt.

"I also love Peter and Charlotte. He's your real brother isn't he?"

"Yes, we are true brothers. I changed him a year after I was."

"I feel like Charlotte, and I are related, she looks alot like my mom's sister, Aunt Jenny and their mom April. How old are you?"

"Peter and I were born in the 1840s and Char 1880s"

"No wonder you all call me your baby girl" making him laugh.

"Jasper, are you still mad at me?" I was looking at him with big eyes now.

"Bella, what did I tell you tonight, before I left the shop?" I gulped hard and stared at my hands. I was afraid to look at him now, as I answered him.

"That you would spank me tonight, if I didn't wait for Peter"

"Did you wait?" I warned you Bella.

"No, I forgot at first"

"Bella when I change you I will become your sire, your maker, like I am for Peter and Char. That will make me, your vampire dad, if you will, and daddy is pretty pissed at you right now"

"I am sorry daddy" I was hoping that might make him happy.

"You will be baby, you will be" and with that he stood up, and kissed me hard on the lips, then turned me around facing him. He sat down pulling me over his knees at the same time. It happened so fast I wasn't really aware for a few seconds.

Pushing my gown up, he proceeded to spank my bottom. I tried to fight him but, really I wasn't strong enough for that. Plus it seemed to make him madder.

As he spanked me, he told me that male vampires discipline their mates, some whip them, and some bite them, until they are covered with scars. But his family; spanked them, until their bottoms were bright red, and they do it every time they are naughty. So far it was Charlotte but she was now joining her in the family rules.

JPOV:

By now her bottom was a deep pink color, and she was crying and saying oweee over and over. I stopped and rubbed her hot bottom for a few minutes and stood her up, tucking her gown above her waist.

"March over to that corner and stand there, no rubbing, until I tell you to come back to me, think about what a naughty girl you were tonight. You could have been raped and killed. Then what would I do Bella, I just found my mate it only happens once" she went to the corner and stood there her bottom facing me sniffing, and wiping her eyes with her hand.

After about 10 minutes I softly called her back to me, and I told her to pick up the hair brush off the dresser and bring it as well.

When she got to me she held out the hairbrush, and to her surprise I quickly pulled over my knees again, and she started to protest when the first hairbrush spank hit her sore bottom. "OWEEE" she screamed and I spanked her four more times with the brush, making her count each one, she kept crying out "oweee" each time and by then her bottom was red indeed and hot to the touch.

Stopping I was pulled onto his lap, making her jump when her bottom came in contact with my jean covered legs. "Bella are you sorry now?" I was done even if she wouldn't answer me.

"Yes daddy, really, no more spanking please my bottom hurts" this said in between sobs. I was startled by the daddy, but if it works for her I'm not going to change it.

So I sat and rocked her slowly, stroking her hair and face telling her I loved her, asking her to move in with us, and to be my mate.

When she had finally calmed down, she snuggled into my chest, and I asked her again to be my mate and she shyly said yes. It felt as though my old heart was going to come alive, with the joy I never thought to feel.

I then ran my fingers up and down her belly. Her gown was still hitched up around her stomach. When my fingers reached her folds, she jumped slightly looking up at me with fear in her eyes.

"Ssh now baby, it's okay, kissing her deeply and ran my tongue over her sweet pouty lips. While I used my fingers one at a time, stroking and entering her into her now soaking core, and rubbing her little nub.

She was looking right into my eyes when she felt the first stirrings of an orgasm coming on; she started to panic, not knowing what was happening. She tried to pull away from me, to stop the feelings.

Grabbing her a little tighter with my other arm, I leaned down whispering, "Let it happen, baby it's supposed to be this way".

She almost flew off my lap it hit her so hard, that she had tears in her eyes.

"Jasper oh; my Jasper" She cried out so sweetly.

"Tomorrow baby, we will mate, that was just to let you know how much I love you"

"I love you too, never thought, that you would want someone plain like me"

That made me stand her up and I spanked her hard two times.

"If you ever call yourself plain, or ugly again, I will blister your bottom, do you understand me? I am well respected in our world, I did not get there lying to people! I can never love another Isabella, only your scent brings me comfort and peace. Do you understand me now?"

I sent the daddy vibes as Peter calls them to her, knowing her sore bottom would now feel like a fire was just lit under it. It doesn't last long, but for a few moments she will know, I am displeased with her saying these things to me. Seeing her grab her bottom, while standing in front of me, was a bit of a turn on, not that I will use such tactics often with her.

I had her face in my hands now "Yes daddy, I understand" She stammered out.

Hugging her and leading her to the bed, I laid her face down to rub the cream that I had retrieved from the draw of my bed side table. Once I was finished giving her the aftercare that was need after a session, I pulled her gown down over her bottom. Leaning down kissing her cheek, I covered her up and she asked me to stay. Telling her I would be back, but not to worry, I would be there when she woke up. How could I not, by our laws, I had dominated her tonight, and tomorrow when we mate we will be married under vampire rules. Where else would I go, if not to her?


	4. Chapter 4

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice Domestic Discipline within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading. Again there is spanking in this story, don't like don't read.

A/N I would like to thank my Pre reader gooseonline and my beta greeneyes84

Chapter Four:

JPOV

Peter was wait

ing in the living room along with Charlotte when he came out. "She's going to give you are run for the money Jazz" peter said

"Oh I know it" they laughed.

"Her bottom must be hurting like hell" Charlotte said

"I will not tolerate her talking herself down Peter" I told him with conviction then turn to char

"We agree Jazz, she just isn't one of us yet and can't take too much punishment" "Charlotte do you think you're a relation to her?" I asked

"I feel something, a pull to be with her, my momma had 2 sisters and she could be one of their great granddaughters, we should look into her family background" charlotte informed

"Let's do that, I am curious now" peter said

"Tomorrow can you go and pack her out, bring it all here? Also is the furniture hers too at the apt.?" I asked them both.

"Don't know we'll have to ask her" Peter stated

"Going to call Jenks and get her new IDs and passport, also we need a marriage license plus a pretty dress and lingerie for our wedding Char, can you take her shopping soon?" I ask charlotte

"Of course, she needs clothes badly. Now a new coat and all too" charlotte confirmed

"Peter let's get her a credit card and put her on our account" i told him

"Already did bro, and the IDs will be tomorrow. Plus we need to pay her rent for this month and clear up whatever bills she has and see if she any family we need worry about when she disappears" he answered that he already did as i asked

"Jasper I already know her sizes and will go online tonight and order her some boots and winter gear. She likes casual stuff, but will need some fancy for when we go to Italy and travel. New luggage I can order that tonight or wait and ask her tomorrow" Charlotte stated.

"Wait and ask her if she wants you to do it for her than go ahead"

"We are so happy for you Jazz, she is perfect for us" charlotte said wistfully

"Yes she is" i answered walking up the stairs.

i entered our room to find bella fast asleep. He undressed and slipped into bed pulling her into his arms.

She was talking in her sleep "Jazz is my mate, I love him"

"I will be a good girl now daddy" her bottom lip jutted out causing him to kiss her softly.

"Oh Jazz you make me so happy" I smiled at that statement because she made me happy as well. I watched her all night long.

When she woke the next morning, she wasn't sure where she was, until she rolled onto her back and her sore bottom reminded her.

She shot up and looked around seeing a pretty room spotting her things laid out for her on the nearby chair. She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom to start her day.

While there she pulled up her gown and looked at her bottom in the mirror, ouch! It was red and still warm. "Damn Vampires" she muttered, rubbing her bottom that hurt.

"Morning baby" I told her alerting her of my presence in the room.

"Morning Jazz" looking up at me she saw me smile and knew I liked seeing her with a red bottom.

"Come here Darling, turn around so that I can make sure I didn't leave any lasting marks" I told her

I waited till she showed me her gorgeous slightly pink behind. there were no marks that wouldn't fade with time. I gently rubbed my hands all over to cool it. once I was done, I let her continue her morning routine.

"Humph!" She turned her back on me and brushed her teeth, I walked up behind her and lifted her gown up and swatted her bottom, kissed her hair and told her to come out of the bathroom, I wanted to talk to her.

She finished her teeth and walked into the bedroom, coming to me as I sat in the recliner. She was afraid I was going to spank her again to be truthful.

However I surprised her by grabbing her and placing her on my lap. I then asked her if she would go shopping with Char later that day. She needed luggage and lots of clothes, she started to argue, and I growled low at her, startling her.

"I asked you if you would go, and you will not argue with me, you need clothes I unpacked your things last night so I know" she turned beet red at that.

"Jasper you shouldn't be looking at my clothes we aren't married yet" this caused me to laugh.

"Baby by the end of today we will be mated and have no secrets from one another" I said with a laugh "Don't be shy now I am your mate, your lover, your best friend baby, I want you to have pretty panties and bras, pretty clothes to wear for me and the family." Looking in her eyes I went on:

"We are going to travel and visit important friends, you'll need to have nice things. We fly 1st class, you'll need nice luggage, Charlotte knows what to get and I want you to pick what you like, ignore the price, get good stuff do you hear me?"

"Yes Jasper I hear you" bella said not fighting me

"Buy some pretty things for daddy too, things I can rip off you and enjoy seeing you in" this just made her hide her face in her hands; I chuckled and pulling her hands away.

"By the way that pink bottom of your is a real turn on baby girl, I want to see it again" So I stood her up and pulled her gown over her head, turned her around and watched her walk to the bed, "That is so sexy sweetheart".

I took her hand and kissed her fingers, "Are you ready to be my mate, darling?"

"Yes Jasper" she answered as I centered her on the bed, I kneeled between her legs.

"Honey this will hurt, but there's no other way baby, squeeze my hands you won't hurt me"

"I know Jazz" my mate said

I slowly pushed in to my baby doll and I heard her gasp as I broke the thin barrier that made her mine from now until the end of time.

"OK tell me if I need to stop" I told her starting to move in her tight, wet cunt. As my baby girl was moaning in enjoyment. l ran my hand down her body and I started to play with her clit which after a deep thrust had her cumming all over me. I shot my cun in to her to activate the mating cycle.

I then turned her over and took her from behind loving the pink bottom view all the while I slammed my cock deep in her I would smack her every now and then to keep her ass pink. she screamed my name cuming. I injected my seed into her. I knew it would only take one more time for us to become mates.

I picked up my baby girl I slammed her back into the door to fuck her while standing I knew that I could get the deepest in this way and she was able to play with the hair on the back of my neck. as I thrusted into her I felt her cum around my hard cock. Her orgasm triggered mine as I sent my cum into her I bit into her neck with no venom as I didn't want to change her yet

We stayed joined for several minutes while she got her breathing back to normal.

"Jasper is that the way it always is?" she asked with lustful eyes looking ready for more.

"Bella when you change I won't be holding back and it's 100 times enjoyable than that" "So you did you like it?" I asked she had me very worried, where had I been lacking?

"Of course I loved it sweetie, it will just be more that's all, but today was the best ever do you believe me?" she question looking so sad

"Yes, I believe you" I answer giving her a long kiss and lowering her to the floor.

"Let's get dressed and go shopping I think Peter and I will come too after all" I told her looking forward to the shopping trip.

A/N the rest of the story will be in first and third person


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

After hours of shopping for just about everything, they had the luggage still to get. When they entered the shop everyone went and looked at whatever they needed but Bella only looked at prices and chose nothing.

Jasper walked up behind her putting his arms around her asking her what she really liked if anything there. She hesitated to answer, and he growled softly into her ear, while he patted her bottom, letting her know she was going to get her bottom spanked if she didn't answer him.

"I don't know one brand from another Jazz and they are all so expensive"

"Do you see something that would be fun to travel with, a set you can see yourself using?"

"What do you have?"

"I have 3 piece leather set in brown"

"Do they have a purple set or something like that?"

"Let's look"

Finally they found a pretty leather and fabric set with purple accents and lots of interior storage, plus a matching carry on computer bag, which she loved.

"We bought out the mall" she groaned as they loaded the bags and boxes in to the back of the SUV. Everyone just laughed.

She asked them if they were moving away soon. They had just been waiting for her and Jasper to get together before they moved on. Jasper was still trying to decide where to go next and asked her if she had a preference.

She told them anywhere they go she goes, which made them smile. "We need to go to Italy but we hope to wait until after your change sweetheart"

"Why?"

"Because traveling with a newborn isn't easy"

"So, we shopped and spent lots of money now what?"

"Well tomorrow we will move you out of your apt. Next we'll tell your boss you are moving away and get your last check, make sure we have all your new IDs"

Dropping on one knee he held out a small ring box, "Marry me say yes"

"Oh my heavens" she squealed and jumped around "yes" "yes" "yes" he picked her up and swung her around everyone joining in a hug. He had found an unusual ring that just screamed Bella to him, and by the look on her face it was perfect after all.

"There's a Justice of the Peace open all night just an hour from here" Peter announced.

"OK then let's go".

Running up the stairs Charlotte tells Bella she has a dress she bought just for her, Bella stops and looks at her then hugs her.

40 minutes later the boys are waiting downstairs, as the girls come down, Charlotte is wearing a pretty rose satin formal with matching shoes and bag, and Bella has on an ivory dress and with a lace overlay and shoes. The dress was an antique Irish linen wedding gown Charlotte saw in a store front window, she knew it was for Bella. Her hair is loose and curled and Charlotte did her makeup.

Jasper and Peter pin corsages on each one, Char's is a pink carnation, and Bella's is made of a white rose and baby's breath. Both boys are in suits Peter's is grey and Jazz's is black.

Peter's tie is a dark rose color and Jazz's is deep purple. Bella also has a bouquet of purple and white flowers.

Before they leave Peter and Char give Bella a box which holds Amethyst and Diamond earrings.

Jasper gives her a similar box, which holds a matching necklace. Putting these on, they leave and head for the wedding.

They were treated so kindly by the Justice and his wife, pictures were taken, and vows exchanged along with rings. Bella's was white gold, diamonds and amethysts surrounding a round diamond in the center.

She loved it, Jaspers was a white gold band with a small amethyst in the center he had them engraved with "forever lovers" inside.

They talked and laughed all the way home, Peter drove so they could snuggle together in the back seat.

"Did you like your wedding baby?"

"Oh Jazzy I loved it"

Pulling up to the house Jazz was out before she could blink and carrying her up the stairs.

She left her bouquet on the car seat for Charlotte to put in water. Kicking their bedroom door closed with his foot, he walked straight to the bed, standing her on her feet at the foot.

"Take a few human moments and I'll get ready to baby" he swatted her bottom and pushed her into the bathroom where she found the hangers for her outfit and a beautiful old fashioned night gown made with lavender ribbons woven thru the lace around the bodice, looking like it came from the 1860s.

Thanking Char, who she knew would hear and saying "I love it".

She put it one, washing the makeup off her face and brushing her hair she looked in the mirror and saw someone who could have stepped out of time and hoped Jazz liked it. Turning out the light and stepping back into the bedroom, she was surprised that the room was diffused in soft candle light. The covers pulled back and her husband standing near the window looking out wearing only sleep pants.

He turned and saw her, gasping at her gown and telling her she was a vision he dreamed of as a young man, just what his bride would have looked like.

This brought tears to her eyes thinking how lonely he must have been.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed where they made love several times before sleep overtook her and he held her all night listening to her saying she loved him, and that she was so happy in her sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N note

Seems I need to explain my Vampires so I can have a day without complaints or bad feelings.

First my Vamp's are different than SM's that's what makes this a "WHAT IF" story….. Not a copy of her but my "what if" this happened or they were like this instead?

**First** they do not sparkle ever. The sun can deplete their energy making them vulnerable to attack.

**Second** they can eat rare meats, drink whiskey and similar drinks, love strong coffee, eat eggs (didn't she crave eggs when she was PG?). No milk products at all, or sweet things.

**Third** they (the "civilized ones") practice Domestic Discipline on their mates in their families. Males are Alphas. In other words they _Spank _their mates, **if you don't like it, don't read it**. It's not daddy kink, you don't see the girls wearing baby clothes or crawling around. They call their mates little loves or little girls remember they are all over 90 years older, and so to them the girls are little girls.

**Fourth** the mating pull, is more than just a pull and tug at an old heart. Like imprinting it's Chemical as well. Scent, taste, and touch all make the bond. The first time they kiss, his venom is introduced in a very tiny amount and the chemical reaction for her begins. She will already been drawn to him via scent and sight. Remember everything about them "draws" you in; without the chemical reaction only MATES have. She will agree to marry, to have sex, to do whatever because she knows on all levels even if is she hasn't realized it he is hers forever. That is why it only happens once, and it has been known to happen twice but is very rare.

It does not matter that the female is plus size, plain, their age, or circumstances. It's a done deal for the male, he will love her forever it completes him and her when she is changed.

My males are not abusers so stop seeing them that way. Remember they want their ladies to be good girls and remember the era they are from. Yes, they need to come a little closer to 21st Century, but the love they have for the girls is Epic.

As to the Rape in _The Doctor is In_, she can overcome her fear of him because he will not harm her like ever. It's again the mating pull for her as well. The fact of no kids is a plus from her point of view, it doesn't matter to him, and he sees only his love, and not the bruise's or the hurt.

They will never hit them like a wife beater and there will be no black eyes, busted lips, not from them ever!

I hope this clears things up and I also hope if you dislike my stories you do two things First use the back arrow and pick another, there are 29,000 out there besides mine. Second remember NO ONE is raped, spanked, or whatever this is **FICTION no one is hurt, just some names on a page.**

Thank you for reading my little versions of things. It means so much to me that you like them.


End file.
